Theft deterrent devices have become increasingly popular for protecting devices from intrusion. In large part, this is due to the variety and wide scope of applications offered for use by portable devices in addition to smaller form factors. Costly portable devices, such as electronics, are particularly vulnerable because they are transportable yet they often carry store users' private and sensitive information that if fallen into the wrong hands can have devastating effects, such as identity theft. On the other hand, the convenient portability of devices undesirably contributes to the ease of unwarranted intrusion, theft, or intentional and unintentional tampering. Anti-tampering or anti-deterrent techniques are therefore required.
Currently, theft and/or tampering-deterrent devices do not serve their purpose well. They tend to be ineffective in that they can be easily bypassed, inflexible in that their use is limited, and unreliable. They often fail to alert users of tampering and/or theft because simply stated, they lack adequate capability. For example, by the time the user is alerted of the loss of its device, the portable device (or object) has long been taken or already damaged.
Security-enhancement devices are generally best suited for a particular type of device and lack universal applicability in protecting different types of portable devices. Security devices that offer a suitable measure of protection tend to be large in size, unreliable, and often too inconvenient to be useful to the average individual.
Therefore, the need arises for a theft and tampering-deterrent device to protect a user's portable device (or object) from damage, tampering, and/or theft.